magicitefandomcom-20200222-history
Character
Characters Before starting a game, you must create your character. During creation, you can change the title, companion, stats, traits, and physical appearance of your character, though the appearance of your character has no impact in the game. The name of a character can also be changed or randomized. You can also change your hat which, unlike your name and your look, has in-game effects that vary. Stats For more information, s''ee: Stats'' When you create a character, you can change the starting stats by hitting the button labeled "Stats 18." The total number of stats you will start with is always 15, not the expected 18, but the button will randomize where those 15 stats are placed. Traits Traits are special bonuses that your character gets during creation. During creation, you can change which 2 traits your character will start with by left clicking and right clicking to go forward and backward respectively. There are currently 12 traits. *Aggressive: +2 ATK, -1 DEF * Artisan: +10 LCK when crafting weapons or gear. * Big Eater: Hunger cap is doubled * Defensive: +4 HP, -1 ATK * Gatherer: Has a 50% chance of collecting twice as many ingredients when gathering. * Healthy: +2 HP * Intelligent: +2 MAG * Miner: 50% chance your pick will not lose durability. * Lockmaster: can open gold chests * Potion Brewer: Has a 50% chance of crafting big potions from basic ingredients. * Swift: +2 DEX * Woodcutter: 50% chance your axe will not lose durability. *Pick Pocket (don't have a function): Chance to steal some gold when walking by NPCs. Races For more information, see: Races The race of your character can be changed during creation. Each race starts with different items and has special passive bonuses. There are currently 15 races in the game, with 13 of them being locked until certain achievements are accomplished. Variants of Races After completing a game, sometimes another 'variant' of a race you already have may be unlocked. These 'variants' are purely cosmetical with no special effect on the game (as of now), and are there just to show you that you have done something in order to unlock that character a second time. They are also able to be awarded randomly, for example you don't need to open 60 gold chests for 3 scourge spawn variants. Companions For more information, see: Companions Companions follow the player throughout the whole game and provide passive benefits. They have a chance of being unlocked after achieving specific goals within a single play through. Regen Fairy: Reach district 15. Ancient Bat: Beat the game. Haste Beetle: Reach level 40. Gadget Guard: Beat the game while under level 5. Gorgon Eye: Beat the game without interacting with any NPCs. Floaty Slime: Beat the game without chopping down a tree. Gooey Ghost: Craft all three upgrades of the Zweihander in one game. Flame of Hope: Beat the game with the Ryvenwrath's Scale equipped. 4th-Age Drone: Beat the game in Madman Mode. Leveling Leveling Up increases your stats 1-3 points. It Seems your starting attributes can affect the growth of certain skills (for example have healthy seems to give a better chance for 2 or more health per level) Every 5 levels you gain a skill to use (with a maximum of 3 skills). See the Skills section for more information. Titles As of 0.7.3, it is possible to change the default "Adventurer" title. Insert your adventurer's name here. Category:Guide